Lost and Found
by Sayuri Reinhardt
Summary: It was the promised day a week ago, but Edward and Alphonse have still not returned. Roy has still not had the chance to tell Ed he loves him, but what will happen when Ed does come back? Will challenges take a toll on their relationship? RoyEd yaoi
1. waiting and watching

Riza Hawkeye stared with concern from the office window, as the colonel stood in the rain, shivering and awaiting Ed's return. It had been one week since the promised day, and the colonel and his subordinates were still anxiously watching for Edward and Alphonse's return. Seeming to match the general mood of the office, the sky had turned grey and misted with rain, so cold it felt like it hurt to breathe and bringing thunder and lightning in it's wake. Another flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder flooded the space around them, and she watched as the tall, brown haired man outside flinched, but otherwise remained unmoving. _He must really love Edward, I don't think I could be that strong in these circumstances. _Hawkeye thought as a solitary tear ran down her face. That one tear spoke lengths, she hadn't allowed herself to cry since her fathers death, and she let it run down her cheek as she wished with all her heart that Edward and Alphonse would return unscathed, and save everyone from their fears of death. Havoc strolled over to stand beside Hawkeye, a grim look on his worried looking face.

"Why does he stay out there if he has such a strong phobia of thunder storms?"

Hawkeye considered his question, and could only come up with one reason.

"Hasn't told Ed he loves him yet, and I believe he would do anything to be able to see Ed again just to tell him those words."

Havoc glanced over at the woman standing beside him, noticing the tear still hanging on her cheek and wiping it away with his finger, "Well, he must have done something, since I can walk again."

"Yeah," Hawkeye murmured, leaning in to give Havoc a small kiss, "He must have."

Roy's POV

The rain fell mercilessly from the sky, touching my skin wherever it could. Tears fell silently down my face, blending with the rain and falling off my face onto the ground. I hadn't even been able to tell him how I felt about him, and now I didn't know if he would come back. Anything could have happened to him, and there was nothing I could do but wait.

_Damn it Ed,where are you?_

Another flash and crack filled the air, and terror filled my heart as I flinched. I couldn't even face a storm, and I knew I was a coward for not being able to do so. Ever since I was a child I had been a coward, afraid to face my parents, my siblings, bullies, even a simple storm made me shake in terror. Of course a man like me couldn't find happiness. Happiness was for good, brave people, not for me. Yet Ed was good, brave, honourable, strong and one of the best people I knew, so why couldn't he find happiness? He already knew the answer though, Ed had made the mistake of human transmutation, and that one mistake had cost him all his happiness.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made him jump and turn around, to see the rest of the team behind him. Hawkeye stepped forward and said softly,

"We're going home sir, will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said in a horse voice. Well now they knew he'd been crying. It didn't matter anymore though. Nothing mattered without Ed. Havoc stepped forward, taking Riza's hand. Great, well at least they had found each other.

"You should go home and get some rest sir." Havoc suggested, his tone soothing and understanding.

"I will soon, don't worry. I'll wait out here for a while more." I replied in an empty, emotionless voice, "All of you should go, it's alright, I don't mind waiting here for him. He wouldn't dare die, he still has to give me his report." I said in a vague attempt at humor. They could tell I was putting on an act to mask my pain, but decided against pushing me.

As they left I turned out to the rain once more preparing for a long night ahead, as I had no intention of going home tonight. I stood there for hours on end, contemplating life, luck, and love and wildly hoping Ed would come back to me. It was about three in the morning when two blondes caught my eye.

AN/Sorry to bring this chapter to such an abrupt end and leave it on a cliffhanger, but I will update soon. Please review, this is my first fanfic ever and I have no idea wether or not it is ok.

lots of love and see you next time kids!


	2. did I mention I love you?

Chapter 2

I struggled down the long, harsh road that led to the military office and the one person that I desperately needed to see.

_That's right, _I thought, trying hard to keep my morale up,_ if we hurry we might still catch him._

I knew it would be damn right outrageous for any one to still be here at this time, but I needed to see Roy again. I may not get the hug and kiss I was hoping for, but seeing his face or hearing his voice would send me into child like happiness- a happiness I hadn't felt in very long time. Just thinking about that certain dark haired man made my heart beat faster and a light blush spread quickly across my cheeks. I looked to Al who was walking next to me at a steady pace. He noticed my gaze and looked at me, his eyes meeting my own with a slight smile on his face... his face, his hair, everything was now his own, and he looked ecstatic to be out of that hospital and moving with his own body. He was clutching onto my arm, as he was still slightly unstable, not having had a body of flesh for all those years.

"Niisan, you're blushing, you're thinking about him again aren't you?"

Damn him and his perceptive mind, why did he have to work out that I had a crush on Roy? Although it did take him a while to work it out, it had been six months ago he had realised, and I had already known about my crush for a year at that point.

"Yes Al, I'm blushing because I'm thinking about him, do you want to make this any more awkward?"

"No, it's just I was thinking that I might go into the town, so you can be alone with him, you're going to have to tell him sometime and now is as good a time as ever. Besides,"he added"I want to go and buy loads of good food, that hospital food was alright, but I want some chocolate."he said the last part with an evil smile.

"But we don't even know if he's here, and he probably won't be anyway." I said, half wanting it to be true so I could see him, but also afraid of confessing.

"Niisan, he's right there." Al stated, and I turned to see that he was right. There standing in the pouring rain outside of the big military building was Roy Mustang, staring at us wide-eyed.

I turned to Al to make an excuse for not confessing right now, but he was already strolling up the road, waving and shouting over his shoulder, "You have to do it sometime, or you'll regret it."

And he was right. I turned back to Roy just as he seemed to come back to his senses. He rushed over to me, the rain dripping from his beautiful dark hair.

"Ed, is that really you." He asked, his tone of voice one of disbelief.

"Who the hell else would it be?" I replied, hiding my love behind an angry wall. I looked up at his dark eyes and saw how terrible he really looked, dark circles under his eyes clashing against pale skin.

"Mustang, you look terri-" But I was interrupted by him dashing forward, closing the small gap between us and hugging me tightly.

"My god, Ed. Never ever do that to me again." But then he seemed to realise what he was doing. Pulling back, he looked away blushing, and my heart ached at the sudden absence of his arms around me. That was when instincts took over. I ran towards him and slung my arms around his shoulder, smashing my mouth against his. At first he was stiff and unmoving in my arms, and I worried that I had done something wrong and he didn't return my feelings, but gradually he softened in to the kiss, his mouth gently pushing on mine. After a little while we both pulled away, panting.

"Ed..." He murmured softly, but I spoke quickly after that, since he had returned my kiss, I would tell him.

"Roy, I love you." There. I said it. But what if he doesn't love me back? What would I do?

"I love you too, Ed." He said, recovering from the initial shock and moving towards me, a smile placed on his beautiful face. And then he kissed me. It wasn't tame like the last one, it was even more passionate, his mouth moving fast and hard against mine. After an immeasurable minute, I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let him in, our tongues smashing together, clashing and fighting for dominance. He won. But I let him.(Yeah right:P)

"Well, Edward, would you like to come back to my house?" He said in a cheeky voice, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, but no sex yet, I'm not quite ready." I said, trying to sound confident, but still afraid he wouldn't want to be with me if I didn't have sex with him.

"As you wish, my love." He said, and sent shivers down my spine with another small kiss.

"This way." He said, taking my hand in his own and leading me down the road towards his house.

I didn't look at anything but his face on the way there, hand in hand and walking alongside him, and almost too quickly, we were there.

It wasn't what you would expect for someone like him to be living in. It was a quaint little house with two storeys, painted a light blue on the outside. He led me gently over to the front door, stopping once we got there to take the key out of his back pocket and he attempted open the door with one hand. I watched him struggle with quiet amusement,and eventually, the door swung inwards with a slight creak, and we went inside with a sense of homeliness.

AN/Sorry if this chapter is short, I tried to make it longer! I don't know how how long this will go for, but there may be some lemons in the future, and I think I'll put something in about Roy's family.

So, you can look forward to that... I hope. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know whether this is ok or not, and thank you to mahluk, who reviewed the first chapter XD

also, I forgot in the last chapter to add a disclaimer, so here it is:

disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters, if I did it would consist entirely of RoyEd smut and Arakawa-sensei wouldn't be as famous as she is.

Anways...there it is...PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. scared

Lost and Found- chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own.

I stumbled through the doorway, Roy holding the door open for me. "Thanks." I breathed, my heart hammering from being in such close proximity to him. He just smiled his beautiful smile at me and gently closed the door with a soft _thud_ sound. "So, Ed, would you like to watch a movie?"

Images flashed through my mind of acting scared, being snuggled up to his chest on the sofa, and I could feel a sly smile creeping to my lips.

"Sure, that sounds great."I said, "What movies do you have?"I asked, hoping it was a horror movie just so I could have an excuse to be close to him. "Uh... how about... Paranormal Activity?" He said, obviously unsure of whether I liked that sort of movie. _Yes!_ My mind cheered, _He picked a horror movie! _While my mouth said, "Sure, that sounds great." My mind still brilliantly happy.

"Well, lets stop standing around and go watch the movie then." He said, also looking very happy at the idea of a scared and vulnerable Ed. And with that, we watched _Paranormal Activity_.

I just didn't consider the fact it might actually scare me. Sure, I had buried my face deeply in to his sweet smelling shirt, but the moment was ruined by the fear coursing through my body like electric currents.

So there I was an hour later, tucked up in bed in his guest bedroom, (We were a bit awkward, and uncomfortably agreed I would sleep in the spare room) tucked up in bed, covers pulled up to my chin and scared shitless. I was like that for a good while, paralysed by fear and thinking I was seeing things in the darkness that smothered me.

Eventually I decided enough was enough. Steeling myself, in one movement I leapt from my bed and sprinted to Roy's room as fat as I could, adrenaline coursing through my veins and making my heart beat at an alarming rate.

When I reached his door I hesitated for a moment, but not for long, because I thought I saw a face face out of the corner of my eye, an evil grin on it's face. Frantically, I turned the knob, simultaneously bursting through the door. I slammed it behind me, then turning around to find Roy reading in bed, looking shocked and confused at the interruption of the peaceful silence that had occupied his room just moments before.

"Ed, what's wro-"

But he didn't get to finish his question, because I had leapt on to the queen sized bed and was now hugging myself to him as closely as was humanly possible. Seeming to understand, he let his book drop to the ground, twisting in to completely engulf me in a tight, warm embrace, holding my shivering form to his body. "It's alright," He cooed, patting my head and rubbing small, soothing circles on my back with his other hand.

"You'll always be safe while I'm with you, I'll protect you no matter what." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. After another immeasurable moment of him holding me and whispering sweet, meaningless, comforting nothings in my ear, he started to sing.

_As I went out walking one morning in spring_

_I met with some travellers in an old country lane_

_one was an old man, the second a maid,_

_the third was a young boy who smiled as he said..._

I shot a questioning look up at him that clearly said 'What the hell are you doing?' In response he chuckled and said "I know you don't believe in religion, but it's a very soothing christian song my parent used to sing to me as a child, and I thought it might help you get to sleep." Satisfied with his explanation, I snuggled deeper into the covers and pressed my head against his chest once more, letting his deep voice lull me to sleep as he continued from where he was.

_With the wind in the willows_

_and the birds in the sky_

_and the bright Sun to warm us_

_wherever we lie_

_we have bread and fishes_

_and a jug of red wine_

_to share on our journey_

_with all of mankind_

And he kept singing long after I fell asleep.

I woke in the morning to the shrill ringing of the phone. "Roy." I said softly, trying to wake him. "What!" He groaned blearily.

"The phone is ringing."

"Then get it yourself."

"But I'm comfy." I complained.

"Edward!" He almost shouted.

"Alright, alright."I said, grumbling as I got out of the warm bed and made my way to the other side of the room where the phone resided on a small table. "Hello?"I said as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Brother?"

"Al!"I gasped. Shit. I forgot about him completely because I was so overwhelmed with happiness. "So,"He said, and I swear you could hear the smirk in his voice, "I was right to call here."

"But...What... How did you even get this number?"I shouted with incredulity blatant in my voice.

"Don't sound so shocked Ed,"He laughed, "You have the colonels phone number in case of emergencies, and I guessed it went well." I just sputtered, and it only increased when he added in a sly voice, "So, did anything,"He paused for a moment, "_interesting_ happen?"He asked, voice heavy with insinuation.

"ALPHONSE!"I yelled, completely shocked. Everyone always thought Al didn't have a single bone in his body (Or, until recently, a single piece of his armour) that wasn't innocent. They were all just proven wrong. I looked behind me to see Roy, now wide awake, looking interestedly at me because of my yell. _Damn,_ I thought "No, Alphonse, nothing 'interesting' happened"."I hissed as quietly as I could, but still heard snickering coming from across the room. I whipped around to see him staring at me with an eyebrow raised comically.

"Where the hell are you anyway?"I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the topic that always managed to turn him a lovely shade of tomato red, but still actually concerned as to what had become of his brother the previous evening.

"Oh, well I figured you would probably spend the night at the colonel's, so I got a room at a hostel."

"But where did you even get the money from?"

"You left the money in my suitcase, remember?"

"Oh yeah."I said in an airy voice.

"Honestly brother, you're so air-headed sometimes." I was about to respond angrily when I felt arms wrap around me from behind, and whatever words I was about shoot angrily back were completely forgotten.

"Come back to bed soon, my love."Roy purred, and I felt my cheeks go red hot as I heard Al chuckling on the other and of the phone.

"Sounds like I'd better let you go then brother." And before I could stutter an excuse out, he hung up. Letting a weary sigh escape from my lips, I paced the phone back onto the hook and surrendered to the warm embrace behind me.

We stood there for a time, taking in each others presence as if it were a drug. At least until Roy picked me up from behind and swung me around in a circle several times before playfully pinning me to the bed, sheets amuck all around us.

He leaned down to plant a gentle kiss an my lips, and I raised my head to receive it, tilting my head back slightly for a better angle. It had started out as something innocent, but quickly escalated in to something of red hot passion, and soon I felt his tongue graze my lips, which, of course, I accepted eagerly. We were still fighting for dominance when, unfortunately, my stomach gave a rather large grumble, stating it's anger at my negligence. Roy pulled away, threw his head back, and roared with laughter. I pouted slightly, not sure whether to laugh with him, be annoyed, or stare in awe at the beautiful, smiling face before me.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't neglect your poor stomach any longer."He said, his laughter subsided and was replaced by a cute, crooked, and genuine smile. Taking me by the hand, he led me to the kitchen, that smile still in place.

A/N

Well, that took me a while to write ^_^'

The son that Roy sang is actually a real song, and if you want to listen to it it's called bread and fishes, my parents actually did sing that to me as a child to get me to sleep.

I would like 2 or 3 reviews before I post the next chapter please^_^ I know, I know, I'm a review whore. Sigh. Well kids, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, please review to tell me if you think I should turn this into an mpreg, cause I'm thinking about it.


End file.
